Panic and a Lullaby
by NeverLoveAnother
Summary: Draco wakes up in the middle of the night and comes across the two things that mean the would to him.


Draco wakes up in the middle of the night and comes across the two things that mean the would to him.

Warning! Major sweetness and fluff. I don't own Harry Potter and the song is from _'Disney's Anistasia'_.

DracoHarryDracoHarry

Draco woke with a start as he noticed Harry's side of the bed was cold. He glanced into the bathroom that joined their bed room and not finding his husband there began to search the house.

After looking in the possible places he started to look through the whole house.

"Damn it! Why did Harry want such a big house!" Draco smiled as he remembered when Harry told him why he loved a big house.

'Imagine how many kids we can put in this house' In which him and Harry started on immediately.

At that point Draco was getting panicky as he cleared the fourth floor. He headed for their room and then it hit him.

"Dereon's room!" Draco speed off towards his baby girls room but stopped short when he heard a familiar tune coming from inside the room.

"Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Things it yearns to remember

And a song  
Someone sings ah-ah-ah  
Once upon a December"

Draco smiled. He noticed the sweet lullaby that Harry had learned from Remus. Remus had told Harry it was the only way Lilly would be able to get him to go to sleep. Since then, on the anniversary of his parents deaths he would go out side and place two bouquets of red and white roses on the cliff their house was near and sing the love filled song until he was reduced to tears. It broke Draco's heart to see Harry in this much pain but after the first few times he got the point that Harry needed to be alone with his thoughts.

Draco found that this was Harry's way of having peace with himself and his parents. At one point Draco would go and collect Harry in his arms and take him inside. Lay him down and place a loving kiss to his tear stroked cheeks while returning to his study to finish working.

Draco walked into the room to find Harry sitting in the rocking chair that Dumbledore gave Harry at his baby shower that was imported from France. Rocking the small bundle in his arms as his baby girl cried softly.

Harry gave anther slow rock as he started the soft song again. Harry had the voice of an angel though he insisted that it was horrible. Draco kept telling him it was wonderful only to have the complement reversed on him.

_'You try having vocal and musical lesson since you were five and see how you sound by 21.'_ Draco had said every time Harry countered his complement. He was brought out of his thoughts by Harry starting the song once more.

(Harry)

"Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings

Once upon a December"

Draco finally swallowing his pride came on the side of the rocking chair placing a kiss to the crown of Harry's head kneeled down and joined in the singing with his husband.

(Draco)  
"Someone holds me,  
Safe and warm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dance so gracefully,  
Across my memory...

(Harry)  
Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Once Upon A December

(Both)  
Someone holds me  
Safe and warm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dance so gracefully  
Across my memory...

(Draco)  
Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Things it yearns to remember

(Both)  
And a song  
Someone sings...

Once upon a December"

Some where in the middle of the song Dereon had placed her head on Harry's chest and had fallen fast asleep. Draco took Dereon from Harry and placed her in her crib. He brushed her ear length silver blond hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead. Pulling her blanket to her chin he walked to the door where Harry rested on the door frame.

"She's beautiful you know?" He says wrapping Harry in his arms as they gaze at their daughter.

"Of course she takes after her father." Harry says snuggling into his chest.

"Ah yes but when she opens her eyes there's no denying she's your child." He tighten his grip on Harry.

"Uh-mm." Harry was suddenly very tired and could barely stand.

"Come on love, off to bed." He picked Harry up bridle style and carried him to their rooms down the hall. He placed Harry down as he climbed in to bed with him. Harry immediately turned to him and snuggled into his warm body.

"Love you Draco." Harry said in a post-sleep state.

Draco only pulled Harry closer to him.

"I love you too Harry." He smiled as he remembered the two reasons why he lived.

"I love you so much." Pulling him closser he fell into the best sleep he had since the baby came home.

DracoHarryDracoHarry

In a room down the hall a baby girl slept. Her hair as bright as the moon light and behind dark lashes eyes as green as the deepest sea. While over miles and miles of land Hogwarts received one more name to their list of upcoming students.

Name Birth Date Magical Nationality Parents

Dereon Potter Malfoy December 1, 2001 Witch\ Veela Draco and Harry Potter Malfoy

A wizard with sparkling blue eyes smiled.

"I can hardly wait for your arrival." He cuckeled out loud as four more names poped up.

Name Birth Date Magical Nationality Parents

Marcus Emma Weasley November 23, 2001 Witch/Muggle Ronald and Hermione Granger Weasley

Brittany Isabella Zabini December 4, 2001 Witch Blaise and Panys Zabini

Elisa Ashley Longbottom A ugust 7, 2001 Witch/Metamorphmagus Neville and Luna Longbottom

Elijha EJ. Black September 16, 2001 Witch/Werewolf Sirius and Remus John Lupin Black

"Excellent!" Dumbledore spun around at the sound of the door opening.

"What's wonderful Albus?" She asked as she came to stand next to her husband.

"This my dear." He said pointing to the list of names of the former students.

"Oh my they have been busy. We will have our hands full with this lot." She siad as she wacthed more and more names be added to the Hogwarts list."

"And we will bw waiting for them."

"Yes. Yes we will."

DracoHarryDracoHarry

Now I know I'm suppose to updating other story's but I had to get this in! lol

Hope you like it guys! Update on Veel,Vamp Draco Malfoy O-My coming before the 18th!

Later!


End file.
